This grant is made in order that service may continue to medically indigent cancer patients treated at the San Francisco General Hospital by utilization of protocols developed by the Western Cancer Study Group (WCSG); that results of treatment be recorded in detail at the Statistical Analysis Center headquartered in Los Angeles, and that residents and students training at the University of California School of Medicine have experience with the latest treatment designs and agents employed by physicians working in the newly evolving subspecialty area of Medical Oncology. It is estimated that at least 40 new patients annually will be placed on Protocol studies.